A Sonamy High School Story (By Sparkles9743)
by Sparkles9743
Summary: Amy Rose is about to face one of the biggest things that have ever come across her life: High School. Will she survive? Will her dreams come true? And most of all, will she save the school from the evil that lurks around?
1. Chapter 1: Excited

Hai ^-^ This is a Sonamy High School Story. This contains: (Maybe) some swears. (Depends on what's going to happen, so I warn you, if you hate swears, do not read this.) Also, if you LOVE Sally, I also recommend not reading this. Because she will end up as a bad guy. (Or bad GIRL? whatever =P) And I know, my grammar, spelling, etc. may be bad at times. So bear with me! xD -

It was a hot summer day in August. A pink hedgehog named Amy Rose was taking a nice stroll down the sidewalk. She was now about 16 years old, soon to be 17. Amy had matured alot, and although she still had love for Sonic, she gave up chasing him all the time. Amy had changed. She had curves that every girl ever wished for. Her pink quills had grown longer, about down to the middle of her back, and the ends of her quills were wavy. She no longer wore her old red dress, boots, and headband. Instead, she wore a cute, small purple bow next to her ear. Her bangs were combed to the right side of her face. She had a cyan shirt that showed only the tops of her shoulders, and black skinny jeans. She wore black ballet flats on her feet, and a pink jeweled bracelet on her right hand. Her face had changed, too. Her eyelashes were thicker, and her green jade eyes were slightly darker. Amy hummed a sweet soft tune as she walked. She spotted a cream colored rabbit, sitting on a bench. Amy walked over.

"Hey Cream! What's up?" Amy said, starting to walk over to her rabbit friend.

Cream turned around, smiling.

"Amy! Hi!" she said happily.

"Are you excited for the first day of High School tomorrow?" Amy asked, sitting down next to Cream.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see Tails and the others again." she smiled. Then she paused, blushing. She realized that she just let out a clue that she had a crush on Tails.

Amy looked at her with a smile. "I see you're very excited to see Tails." she teased.

Cream started to laugh, even though she was embarrassed. "Don't tell ANYBODY!"

"I promise I won't! Besides, I still love Sonikuu. Just... I don't hug him anymore." she said.

Amy could tell that Cream had definetly changed. She had started to mature a small bit, and she now wore a yellow sundress and orange flip flops. Her eyes were a darker color, and her fur was a little lighter. Her eyelashes had also thickened, but not much. Her voice was no longer high and squeaky, but now she had an older girl's voice.

"Well, I'll see you around Amy! See you tomorrow!" Cream said with a wave and a smile. Cream walked to her house.

Amy waved goodbye, and headed down to her house. It was getting a little dark outside, and Amy wanted to head home to rest. She went into her house and locked the door. Her parents weren't home yet. Amy made herself some dinner, washed the dishes, tidied up the house, and went to bed. She had a big day ahead of her.

(End of Chapter One. Is it good so far? I am new at this. o3oU And I'm sorry if I sound like a noob, but how do I make chapters...? Thanks! =3)


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Hurts

Yaaaay. xD I finally got to make Chapter 2. I am sorry if I took too long. =c Also, I do not know alot about Sonic the Hedgehog, so I might make up random crap. =P Sorry! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^

Amy woke up. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. As she opened the curtains, sunlight poured through her room. It was a beautiful day.

"September 1st..." Amy said happily. "Today's finally here."

First, she took a quick shower. Then, Amy got dressed in her light blue sweater, a pair of jeans, some black moccasins, and her pearl necklace. After that, she combed her quills. She let her quills down, but put on a black hair clip to keep her quills out of her face. Her bangs were swept to the side. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and applied some pink Cherry lip gloss onto her lips. She then rushed out the door, her backpack in her hand.

As she got to the school, students were bustling everywhere. They chatted with their friends, walked around, or just sat on the grass quietly. There was a big crowd by the left, cheering about something. Amy wondered what was going on. She walked over to the crowd.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked someone who was cheering.

"Sally Acorn is performing her latest cheer!" they said, still looking at what was going on.

"Sally Acorn...?" Amy muttered to herself. "Never heard of her before. I'll see what's going on."

She pushed her way through the crowd, apologizing to everyone that she pushed aside. She looked at what was happening before her.

"Give me an E!" Sally shouted, trying to get the watching crowd help her spell Emerald High. She grinned. She was enjoying the attention a lot. Sally was wearing her light green cheerleading shoes, along with her light green cheerleading uniform. She held green pom pom's in her hand, and her hair was in it's usual style. Sally had curves, but not as much as Amy did. She was very close, though. Her hair was shinier, and her fur was much lighter. She looked like she was on the cover of the fashion magazine Emerald Green Couture. She cheered, did a few backflips, and charmed the crowd with her white, blinding smile. Amy stared in awe, clapping cheerfully. She loved this performance. Sally turned around, still smiling. She looked straight at Amy, wondering who she was. A small plan was forming in her head, but she decided to work on it later. She continued her act, and finished it with a pose.

"Thanks for watching me, guys!" she said smiling.

The crowd cheered even harder, followed by a few 'I Love You, Sally' and 'Sally! You Are So Amazing'. The crowd parted. Everyone started to chat about Sally's performance. Sally took a quick drink of water, and sat down.

Cream and Rouge ran over to Amy, happy to see their friend.

"Hey, Amy!" Rouge said, happier than usual.

"Amy!" Cream cried happily.

"Hi, guys!" Amy said.

Rouge looked different. She wore a black and dark pink striped sweater, black jeans, and pink shoes. She had curves, just as Amy did.

Rouge smiled, then looked behind Amy. She caught a glimpse of Sally, showing off to another crowd. Rouge's smile faded, and she rolled her eyes.

"Sally Acorn. What a showoff." she said, annoyed.

Cream nodded in agreement. "I remember back in third grade she was nice. Now she's just... ugh."

Amy looked confused. "What's wrong with Sally?" she asked.

Cream and Rouge looked at her like she was a crazy person.

"You seriously haven't seen her true side yet, have you?" Rouge said.

Amy shook her head. "She seems to cause no harm."

Cream sighed. "She does much worse than what harm can do."

"Well, you do have an excuse of not knowing yet. You moved back to Little Planet for about 7 years. A lot can happen."

It was true. Amy had just moved back from Little Planet last June. She didn't have a clue of what happened last year, which was the first year of high school.

Cream nodded. "Amy, whatever you do, just be careful around Sally. She can do horrible things." she said, shuddering from horrible memories of last year.

"And, you may not be so happy to hear this, but-" she started, but was staring at Sally. Amy turned around to see what she was staring at, and to her horror, she saw Sally kissing her beloved Sonic.


End file.
